Cataclysmic Tendencies
by MysticEm
Summary: It's a new wolf, same old Beacon Hills. Charlotte lives on the corner of the loneliest streets in Beacon Hills. The saddest, dilapidated houses and the story behind it. Friends, family, romance.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Darkness, cold, shadows. That's all she felt, and all she saw. From the window above her head, the moon illuminated her blond hair, making it seem pure white. Outside, children weren't suspecting of the house on the corner, for it had been abandoned years before. The myth of the many growls, and screaming from within the house, was a neighborhood tale. For once a month, the house would come alive with sounds. This night wasn't any different. Back inside the house, the young woman was bent over her knees,streams of tears falling from her eyes. Her now currently elongating nails pierced her palms, allowing small pricks of dark red to spill out. The clouds passed over the moon, with a huge growl and a yell, bright sapphire eyes opened and howling commenced. Little did this teenager know, that across town, five others were struggling with effects of the moon.

* * *

_I know you're used to seeing the SDSU updates, but it's Emily here. Cataclysmic Tendencies is also on another one of my accounts, WalkingInAWinterWonderlandxo. I'm posting it on "**EmAndAlsxox**" because I love this account more. Anyways, I'm posting the prologue and Chapter one today, and then one chapter every other day to get back in the process of writing this story. _

_Love you all!_


	2. Chapter One

All she saw after that night was a whole new world. Everything seemed sharper and clearer.

"Hello?" A voice called from the front door, its hinges creaking as it moved.

"I heard someone here last night. The crying and screaming as well." Another commented.

"There was a howl too, louder than your Alpha one, Derek." A third voice commented. Who was this 'Derek'?

The young woman was paranoid, she never heard as many as eight heart beats at once. Her most being the two delinquent kids looking for a place to tag graffiti.

"Whoever it was, they're still here."

"Where?" A gruff and hoarse voice demanded.

"Upstairs." And on that note, multiple foot steps proceeded up the spiral staircase to the second floor landing. She was panicking. No one was ever this close to her, to hear her. She sprinted down the west wing hallway, her feet barely touching the dusted wood floors. Turning her head, she looked behind her to hear voices and see light. She picked up her speed and turned back to the direction that she was running. Seeming to come out of no where, a man with his face morphed into one similar to her own shifted face. Their eyes glowing, her; the sapphire blue, and his; a blood red. Their hair thicker and full, hers only wilder and curlier. Four sets of canines protruding from their mouths and deadly sharp claws on their fingers.

"Who the hell are you?" She growled out, her canines protruding more, her eyes glistening.

"Who the hell are YOU?" The man growled out in response, his eyes darkening and his red eyes threatening the omega.

"You're in my house, I asked you first." Her stance was cocky and her shoulders squared. She heard a frightened heartbeat behind her, turning and crouching she let out a growl. The young black hair girl of Japanese-Korean decent, jumped in place.

"Get. The. Fuck. OUT!" The blonde growled, letting out a ferocious roar. The black-haired girl scurried away. The Alpha from behind her took his chance and launched himself at her, falling to the ground in a tangle of limbs and snapping teeth.

"SUBMIT!" He growled out, gripping her arms and pinning her to the ground.

"Fuck off." She spit, headbutting him and knocking him dazed. She quickly sat up and sprinted down the stairs that the intruders came up, the seven surprised at the sudden appearance.

"Grab her!" The boy with the brown hair and almost puppy dog-like eyes. In a flurry of limbs, four of the boys shifted: two blue eyes, one yellow, and a strange mix of yellow and red. The last one stopped her in her place. Her brain seemed to stop functioning.

"Alec.." she whispered, her eyes shifting back to their normal baby blue color. Slumping to the ground, she stared at him shocked.

"What the hell are you waiting for, get her!" The Alpha from before demanded. One young man, with the most stunning blue eyes and curly light brown hair hesitantly walked towards her.

"I'm sorry.."He whispered, low enough for her own werewolf hearing to pick up.

She looked up at him.

"Allison, knock her out." He demanded. Next thing she felt was a sharp pain on the back of her head, and then darkness shrouded her eyes.

* * *

She was in a bed, its comfy pillows under her head and a light duvet over her small frame. Cracking her eyes open, she winced sharply at the light protruding through her eyelids. Groaning out, she sat up, a tug on both her wrists and the strong smell of monkshood lingering in the air. A wince shook her body and a groan came out of her clenched teeth.

"Look who's awake." a voice came from the open doorway. The Alpha from her house standing there with a smirk on his lips and his arms covered with a leather jacket, crossed over his chest.

"Where am I? Who are you? I-I-" She coughed, the wolfsbane from before caught in her throat. "Does it not hurt you?" She rasped out, knowing he was a werewolf as well.

"None of your business." He snarked. She glared at him, tiny coughs escaping her mouth.

"Just wondering." She rasped out. She pulled at the handcuffs. "Ooh, Handcuffs. Kinky." She winked, a stress on her body.

The man just stared at her, his green eyes glaring.

"What's your name?" He demanded and proceeded to walk closer. She turned her head evading his eyes. "What. Is. Your. Name?" He growled out. His now protruding claws grasping her chin. "Tell me." He demanded, once again.

"No." She said, her voice as sharp as ice. His claws pinched her cheeks, drawing small pricks of blood.

"Hmm, No? How about this.." He released her chin and stood up straight. He exhaled a deep breath and crossed his arms. His green eyes turning into the blood read of the Alpha. "Tell me."

"No." She still avoided his eyes. He let out an inhuman growl.

"Tell me. Or, I'll rip your throat out. With my teeth." She turned her head to him, her blue eyes staring directly into his blood red.

"Charlotte. My name is Charlotte, you dumbass." She spat out, pulling at the handcuffs, her canines starting to elongate and sharpen.

"Now, was that so hard?" He smirked, his face shifting back to normal. He walked over to her, grabbing her wrist and breaking the chain of the handcuffs. She looked up at him, her eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" He looked at her, seeing her face shrouded in confusion.

"Usually a kidnapper doesn't let their prey go." She stated, rubbing her now healing wrists.

"Who said I'm a kidnapper?" He smirked and headed to the door, slamming it shut on his way out.

* * *

**_Well, here's the first chapter. Let me know what you think! _**

**_-Em_**


End file.
